The Colonel, his parents and an Archaeologist!
by jackdanielz
Summary: Jack digs up his parent's for Daniel. Tears, laughter, cheese and general smarm ensue.
1. Chapter 1

K...this is..ummm...kind of a spin off of 'Spacemonkey'. We where gonna post this as part of it, but after somebody saying about the story following on, this seemed an opportunity to get this up (`cause its been knocking around forever) and see what you peeps think and whether you'd like more. (We always have more, obviously!) and it's kinda left hanging, so we wont leave it there, but see what you think. Enjoy I hope, all feedback appreciated be it good bad or downright ugly!!. Hugs xox

* * *

Soon it would be Christmas Eve, so SG-1 was on stand down and everyone was getting ready for the oncoming festivities. Carter was off to her brother's place and Teal'c, although he didn't celebrate the holiday, took the chance to visit his own family in the land of light.

As for Jack, his parents had called, as they always did in this time of the year in the hopes that he would join in the festivities with them and that he wouldn't spend the holidays alone in his house with only his gloomy thoughts and tragic memories to keep him company.

But Jack would always disappoint them, refusing the invitation, claiming there wasn't ,much left to celebrate anymore. Christmas was for children, he'd say, to watch their happy faces aglow as they opened up their presents, for families, a time for coming together and having a wonderful time with each other, and he no longer had a family; his son was dead and his wife, unable to forget the tragedy that had befallen unto their lives, was also lost to him. So Jack hadn't seen the point in celebrating anymore. He'd preferred to numb his mind as much as possible with as much booze as he could swallow here at home and hopefully survive the holidays with as minimum of pain rather than spend it at his parents' who'd probably go out of their way trying to make everything seem as normal and cheerful as possible. And that was the last thing he'd wanted. Until now.

Now things had changed. Jack was aware Daniel wasn't a big Christmas fan himself. He'd been orphaned at a very young age and had spent most of his childhood being tossed from foster home to foster home and Jack would bet dollars to donuts he'd never had a true Christmas in his life. His early childhood had been spent in Egypt and Daniel had once told him although his parents had explained the holiday to him they'd never made such a big fuss about it as they did here in America, so Christmas hadn't meant that much to him at the time either.

Jack felt it was high time Daniel had a real Christmas, with a real tree and a big Christmas table full of all those Yuletide delicacies, but more importantly, full of people who cared about him, and Jack was bound and determined to make that happen. So with these thoughts in mind he'd accepted the invitation this time, much to his parents' delight.

Daniel wasn't Charlie, Jack knew that, no one would ever be able to take his son's place or take away the pain his death had left in its wake. Nothing could ever replace the deep, bottomless void in his heart and although that abyssal emptiness would never be completely filled, it somehow felt smaller now. Daniel had managed to worm his way into his heart and in doing so had taken some of the intense pain away. Charlie's empty place would always be there and the pain would never truly leave, but Jack now realized there was a new special place in his heart, right next to Charlie's. And that place had a name, Daniel's name. The deep, tender feelings of affection he had for his wayward, trouble prone archaeologist were far greater than that of simple friendship.

Jack wouldn't let Daniel spend his first Christmas back on Earth alone with his nose stuck in a book or something equally as depressing. He'd get him to relax and enjoy himself even if it killed him. No more translations or incessant research for at least a few days. That should be another rule; no work on Christmas or days off.

While discussing the stay, Jack's mom had oooo'ed and ahhhh'ed about his up and coming visit that he'd agreed too. Jack cringed a little, he loved his mom with all his heart, but she could be a little overbearing sometimes.

"_Jon, honey, I'll make sure I make all your favorite treats. Blueberry pie, chocolate cake and we'll get some fruit loops especially for you," _Martha O'Neill gushed.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"_Jonathon! I know you're rolling your eyes! I may not have seen you for a good few months, but I know when you're rolling your eyes at me!"_

Jack's eyes went wide as he pulled the handset quickly from his ear and stared at it, eyebrows raised and shaking his head. How in God's name did she do that? It surely had to be a mother thing?

Cautiously putting the ear piece back, Jack listened for a second before butting in on another accusation from his beloved parent.

"Moooom," he drawled out, "I was not rolling my eyes!"

"_Honey, you can't get a lie past good old mom. Now is there anything else I need to know?" _The smile in Martha's voice was clear to hear down the phone line and it made Jack smile too.

"Well," Jack paused and cast a fleeting look at his archaeologist still buried in work from the mountain in the living room, "I have a little surprise for you, but you'll have to wait till I get there…Oh, and make pecan and chocolate cookies too, my surprise loves them."

Jack grinned at the first break in the conversation since he'd taken the call earlier. For once, it appeared his mom was speechless.

"_You have a girlfriend, Jon?" _she ventured, carefully a few seconds later.

"Nope," Jack shook his head cheerfully, feeling pleased there where some things his mom obviously couldn't sense from hundreds of miles away. "You'll have to wait and see, but we'll need the other spare room too, okay?"

All went quiet before Jack heard a distant whistle from the ear piece and a crackling. His mothers obvious disgust at having the phone removed from her grasp was also clearly audible.

"_Oh, John…you always do that…hang on…take the phone then…" _The sounds of muffled conversation and creaking plastic greeted Jack's ear. It was good to hear his parents and they're usual banter. It bought back good memories.

"_Jack? Are you there? It's your father. How's things, son?" _Jack's dads low tones growled over the handset, inducing an involuntary grin in the younger O'Neill.

"Hey, Dad. Yup, every thing's cool. Just making the arrangements with mom for Christmas,are you okay?"

"_I'm great son, we're both fine…. Sooo, I hear you're bringing along a surprise for us too?"_

Jack couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, "Something like that, yeah," he nodded.

Jack's father was a tall man, like himself, but was much more heavily set around the shoulders and chest. He was actually two inches taller that Jack, something that Jack had remembered had always induced a certain amount of respect towards his father and had the same effect even now.

John had always been an active man, having been in the air force himself, before Jack was born. He'd then continued to do pilot training when he'd taken the option to leave. John O'Neill hadn't wanted to drag a family around when he'd had other options. This had meant Jack had been able to have a steady upbringing in Minnesota and be a regular kid. All the things that Daniel had never been able to be. He was still amazed that Daniel had come out as such a kind individual.

"_So your not gonna let your ole` dad in on the secret then, son?"_

Jack laughed this time, "Nope, It's a surprise." Jack chirped, hearing his fathers own soft laugh. "Right, I have to go and get thing's packed, else we won't get to you. Tell mom we'll be there tomorrow afternoon, assuming the flights are on time."

"_Okay, son. I understand, I'll let her know. Have a safe journey and mom's blowing kisses,see you tomorrow and just for the record, mom can't wait ."_

Jack smiled and couldn't help the soft laugh that filtered down the phone. He recieved the same reply from his father as the older man finally made to hang up_, "Bye, son."_

"Bye, dad."

And with that, Jack returned the phone to the cradle and shook his head. Daniel wouldn't know what had hit him when his mom got hold of him. She was such a worrier. As far as she was concerned, boys never grew up and that in itself had been a hurdle to get over even up to the present day.

Jack had been a very typical all American boy. He loved sports and had played hockey, football, baseball and anything else he could get into. If boys were into it, Jack was along for the ride. The colonel smiled, he'd put his mom and dad through a fair bit of worry over the years. Jack was sure his mom having someone more troublesome than himself to worry over would give Jack a break from her sometimes incessant concern. But he loved her for it all the same.

Drawing himself from his wild remembrances, Jack went into the living room. There was Daniel, completely oblivious to his surroundings, nose buried in a book and laptop opened right in front of him.

"Hey, Danny! Guess what?" He called with all the enthusiasm he could muster, but the kid didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Oh… Danny?" He sing-songed.

Still nothing.

He frowned and knelt at the other side of the table, in front of the engrossed young man, leaned over and examined the book cover carefully. What could possibly be so captivating?

Jack snorted. "Archaeological systematic's and the study of cultural process." He shuddered and turned his attention back to his friend. "Hey, Danny. Got a minute, have something to tell you." This time he got an absent minded grunt in response. It was like talking to a brick wall here. No, correction, he'd had more successful conversations with walls of any material than with Daniel in one of his overly focused moods. He rolled his eyes and snatched the book from Daniel's hands.

"Hey!" Now he had his linguist's full attention. Jack resisted the urge to laugh at the look of pure outrage on the young man's face and immediately pasted an innocent look on his own weathered features.

"What?"

Daniel paused slightly as his eyes bore into Jack's before he spoke again, slowly, as if he were speaking to a very young child with learning difficulties. "That book there." Daniel pointed at the volume in Jack's hands, "I was reading that book, Jack."

"Oh, but I think you'll find what I have to say far more interesting." Jack smiled beguilingly.

"Oh, I don't think so." Daniel held out his hand and gestured with his fingers towards his hardback.

"Are you implying that reading some old dusty book is more interesting than holding a conversation with your nice, kind-hearted old pal?"

"Well, I really hate to be the one to break this to you, Jack, but your conversations are often dominated by hockey games or beer brands and none of said topics of conversation hold my interest in the slightest way so, yeah. You could say that."

Jack backed away a few paces, eyes wide with dismay and held his right hand flat on his chest. "Daniel, you've hurt my feelings."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right, whatever, Jack."

"But seeing as how apart from being a very kind, nice Colonel I'm also a very forgiving, un-resentful man, I'll tell you the great news anyway," Jack informed him jovially.

Daniel huffed and leaned forward on the couch, resting his right elbow on his knee and propping his head in his hand while gesturing for Jack to go on with his left. "Okay, Jack. Go on, tell me what's so interesting that couldn't wait till I was done." Daniel conceded finally.

"Oh, if you insist," came the bright return.

Daniel closed his eyes and heaved a monumental sigh. "It's not like I have a choice anyway."

Jack ignored him and added. "How about a trip to Minnesota?"

"If you're implying we spend the next two weeks fishing at your cabin then—"

"Not my cabin this time." Jack shook his head, a big smile spreading on his face.

"Oh?" Daniel made a circular motion with his hand, urging Jack to go on.

"My parents just called to invite us over for the Christmas and New Year celebrations." Jack regarded Daniel with a wide smile on his face. "So? What do you think?"

Daniel went quiet for a while, with a pensive look on his face and something else Jack couldn't quite place until he finally said, "That's okay, Jack. I'm sure you must miss your parents terribly so go on, don't worry about me, I have loads of work to do anyway."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did the kid truly believe he'd go and leave him alone during Christmas? "Us, Daniel. They invited us. That means you and me. The both of us."

"I know what you said, Jack, but I know you haven't seen your parents for a while and I thought maybe you'd like to spend some time alone with them. I don't mind, really. I've spend Christmas on my own before, it's no big deal. I'm used to it by now. So go ahead, don't worry about me." Daniel nodded his head to emphasize his words.

Jack shook his and frowned. "You're not intruding for crying out loud! Do you truly think I'd leave you here alone, Daniel? That I'd just get up and leave you here so you can bury yourself alive in your translations, books, rocks and who knows what else during our down time? 'Cos that's so not happening, kiddo." Jack wagged a finger under Daniel's nose to make his point. "And especially not during Christmas. I know you, Danny. If left to your own devices you'd probably never leave your office. Sometimes I fear you'll end up merging with those books of yours one of these days." Jack smiled with deep, fatherly affection at the young man who was now gazing up at him with wide, bespectacled eyes.

"And don't try to deny it. I know that's exactly what you were planning to do." Jack smirked at his obviously dumbfounded archaeologist. "You're coming with, Danny. Period." Jack declared as he handed the book back to Daniel and gave a light, gentle squeeze to the back of Daniel's neck in the process, just before plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Unless, of course, you have other plans already?"

"Oh, uh… no, just." Daniel made to gesture to his laptop and books all scattered over the low table before him but then apparently thought better of it, that would've been admitting Jack had actually been right in his assumption that Daniel had been planning to spend the next few weeks working. "Urr… Not really. No." Daniel opted to just shake his head in the end.

Jack smiled knowingly, then clapped him warmly on the back. "Then it's off to casa O'Neill with us."

Getting to his feet, the older man made for the stairs, throwing over his shoulder and grinning as he went. "C'mon, Danny. We better start packing right away, don't wanna keep grandma waiting."

Daniel smiled at Jack's retreating back and proceeded to turn off his laptop.

.

oOo

Daniel tried for the third time now to concentrate on the page before him. He'd been reading and re-reading the same paragraph what seemed like a thousand times already and still couldn't make any sense of it. He couldn't shake the nervous tension that had fallen over him. He'd been truly happy and thrilled when Jack had insisted that he go with him to visit his parents. Jack had never talked about his parents much, only that they lived somewhere in Minnesota and that he hadn't seen them a great deal since Charlie's death. He never said why.

So he'd been more than a little surprised when Jack had said he would be paying them a visit for the duration of the holidays and that he wanted him to come too. But the elation and shock had been subdued by this now intense anxiety and he couldn't understand why. It wasn't like this was any different from what he did on a daily basis. Meeting new people was part of his job and he'd never felt this way before on a mission in which fitting in and making friends with the natives was essential.

He just couldn't help the worry that had settled in his gut. What if Jack's parents didn't like him? He was so scared he wouldn't be able to fit in with the older mans family and end up being the intruder, the unwanted stranger. What if he screwed everything up for Jack? He gazed out the round, thick window at the diminutive buildings below, the clouds and the deep blue surrounding them trying to take his mind off his worrying thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"What?" Daniel turned to Jack in bewilderment.

"You looked miles away over there."

"Just thinking."

"What about?" Jack asked, but a flight attendant rescued Daniel from having to answer as she offered him something to drink.

"Coffee, tea or water."

Jack shook his head, politely refusing the offer. Daniel on the other hand leaned forward and raised his hand slightly to get her attention and asked for a black coffee. The young woman smiled brightly at him and moved on promising to bring the coffee soon. Daniel for his part; turned back around and pretended to read his book.

He saw Jack regarding him critically for a while, and for a moment feared he would resume his questioning. Daniel could always say he hadn't been thinking about anything in particular. Pretend there was nothing wrong and try to side track Jack's conversation thread to the extent he forgot what they'd been initially talking about, but Jack had a way to drag the truth out of him in ways no one else could, so he decided that silence was maybe the best option right now.

Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel saw Jack roll his eyes and go back to watching the movie playing on the back of the seat in front of him. He was inwardly relieved, the last thing he wanted was for Jack to find out how terribly nervous he was about meeting his 'Grandparents' as Jack liked to put it. He feigned annoyance when Jack referred to them that way, but the truth was, he was secretly pleased by the idea.

He'd never had grandparents, not really, his own grandfather having refused to have anything to do with him and literally turning his back on him when his parents died. He swallowed the thick lump that instantly formed in his throat at the memory. After all these years, Nick's rejection still hurt. It hurt more than he cared to admit, even to himself. So whenever Jack referred to his parents as his grandparents, even if it was only meant as a joke, Daniel couldn't help the spark of hope that started burning inside him.

But right along with that hope resided a deep-rooted fear, fear that he would somehow mess up and it would all be lost to him. Despite Jack's assurances that he'd never stop caring and that he would always be there for him Daniel's fears would sometimes be back full force when he least expected it.

Years of broken promises and crushed expectations tended to result in serious distrust and years of being bounced back and forth from family to family were hard to forget. Some of those families had actually been good, others not so good, but most of them just couldn't care less and those who did care, although having good intentions, just didn't know how to handle the traumatized, troubled child. And in some of those good homes, he'd often heard such promises and assurances; that he wasn't alone and that they would be there for him, but in the end, they all ended up turning their backs on him. So he was helpless when the old anxiety hit him now.

Jack would probably laugh it off and tell him that was nonsense, that he had nothing to worry about and he would probably be right, but he couldn't help how he felt. Years of torturous rejection had seen to that.

~oOo~

Jack frowned and looked at his quiet friend; he knew there was something wrong; he just hadn't managed to entice it out of him yet.

Flashing a look over his shoulder, Jack spotted Daniel fiddling with the mp3 player he'd purchased a few weeks before. He absently wondered what kind of music his young friend listened to on it and shuddered. Nope it would definitely be something old and meaningful and he so wasn't going to go there.

Sweeping the inane rambling thoughts aside, Jack returned to contemplating his charges current mood, there was definitely a lost concerned look in Daniel's eyes that Jack had come to recognize over the last 5 months. Distance was all relative when you where exploring past regrets in your mind…and Daniel looked a million miles away, having hardly spoke a word for the whole journey.

Turning back to the job in hand, Jack grasped the cases, idly wondering if Daniel had packed some of his beloved rocks in his, it weighed a ton.

"Daniel, case," Jack shouted a little louder than necessary, making Daniel jump a little stumbling forward as he fought to retrieve his hands that where now deeply sunk into his pants pockets.

"Jack?" The archaeologist pulled his earphone out and frowned.

"Your case, Daniel."

"Oh." The younger man took the handle, pulling his luggage up beside him and then moved to put his earphones back in.

Jack batted his hand away and sighed, frowning slightly.

"Hey!" came the complaint, all be it feebly.

"Come on, Danny; talk to me…what's bugging you?"

Daniel's shoulders slumped as they started to make there way to the arrivals hall, "I'm fine, Jack."

The colonel shook his head, "Daniel, how many kinds of stupid do you think I am, exactly?"

Daniel's head popped up and he managed to look affronted by the accusation, " I-I didn't…I don't, I'm fine, honest."

'And hear come's the puppy dog eyes' grumbled Jack internally as he spotted the well practiced wide eyed look being turned upon him full force.

As they passed through the swinging doors to the final exit, Jack placed a hand on his friends arm and fixed him with his 'I'm deadly serious' stare. "Talk to me, Danny."

"Jonathon?"

Jack's head popped up and so did Daniel's as he drew a breath ready to speak.

"Jonathon! It is you! Come `ere son!"

Before either man could collect themselves, Jack was bowled into by a small, dumpy woman, around sixty five years old with almost white hair, the smallest amount of fairer hair still visible near her temples. Her face was lined with laughter, exaggerated around her still vivid blue eyes and soft features. It was clear she would have been a very beautiful woman in her day and she still had a certain elegance about her, even now, with her hair swept back in a curled bun and pierced with dancing, colorful butterfly pins.

Jack grunted, still smiling as his mum squeezed the air out of him.

"You've lost weight honey," Martha fussed, casting an appraising eye up and down her son, smiling before turning to look at a very stunned Daniel.

"Mom, this is Daniel," Announced Jack happily as he attempted to straighten out his jacket.

"Daniel, what a beautiful name and what wonderful eyes", she cooed. Jack felt sure she'd pinch her friend's cheeks at any moment.

Jack spotted Daniel mentally prepare himself for his meet and greet routine before offering his hand and plastering a friendly smile on his face, "Mrs. O'Neill, how nice to meet you."

Jack's mom's eyes twinkled, she was smitten already. Jack mentally tallied up his first adoptive success. His mom always needed someone to fuss over and Daniel was the perfect target.

"Danny, honey, call me Martha. There's no need to be formal." With that, Martha threaded her arms through both men's arms and proudly walked towards the exit. "You two boys need feeding and a nap before this evening, we have company coming over."

Jack's brow crinkled; company? He managed a quick sideways glance at Daniel who was gracing Jack with his patented shoulder shrug and raised eyebrows before being dragged along in the older woman's wake.

~0o0~

At the sliding doors, Daniel spotted a tall well muscled man with brown hair generously peppered with grey throughout. He was taller than Jack and definitely bigger built than him, but there was no mistaking the family resemblance. The handsome features, deep brown eyes and weathered skin. It had to be Jack's dad.

"Jack," the greeting was warm and deep and Daniel noticed the fond smile that crept across Jack's face as he broke away from his mom and and grasped his father in a one armed hug patting his back enthusiatically.

"Dad," he smiled as he placed his face against the older mans shoulder being held close for meaningful seconds before being released and two very similar pairs of brown eyes meeting and conveying fondness.

Daniel watched, feeling a sort of envy for what his friend had here. It was quite unexpected to Daniel, but it was the only way he could describe the resulting in ability to look straight at his friend.

As he turned away, casting a fleeting look at the Starbucks not far from the exit, he was about to turn back and suggest he may just pop over there while they had there family reunion when he felt the arm still linked with his own and remembered he was still firmly attached to Mrs. O'Neill.

"Jack, Mr and Mrs O'Neill, I was just going to go and grab a coffee while you get reaquainted, if thats okay," he offered shyly.

As he made to remove his arm from the older womans grasp, a hand clamped onto his bicep quite firmly making him nearly jump. Daniel looked quickly and noticed all eyes where on him and Jack was half smiling and shaking his head very slightly as he met Daniel's line of vision.

"No Daniel, thats not necerssary. Your more than welcome here and I won't let you spend money on that overpriced rubbish. I have perfectly good coffee at home." Martha admonished, her blue eyes twinkling and making Daniel pull back very slighty.

Daniel managed another quick look at Jack who was now looking distinctly smug. The woman was as fierce as anyone he'd ever met and this was her gentle side?

Martha had obviously taken in Daniel's guilty look and now rapidly flitting eyes as he sought anywhere, but her face to look at.

"Did Jonathon make you think we'd want to be alone?" she accused more gently.

Crap, why would she think that? Daniel tried to form words as he noted Jack's face drop and a small eye roll as he now sort out the floor himself. Before the younger man could get anything out, but stumbled syllables, Martha had turned on her son and was wagging a finger under his nose.

"Jonathon, don't ro;ll your eyes at me and why would Daniel think we wouldn't want him around when we met here?" she scolded in a very motherly tone.

Jack raised his hands in surrender and took a step back, "I didn't, I wouldn't, It's just Danny mom, you'll get used to him, honest."

"Martha, lets go home love, these boys have had a busy day," interveened John, placing a hand on his wifes shoulder and smiling like he hadn't heard any of the strange exchange of words that was going on.

She glanced at her husband and smiled before looking back at Jack, "Okay, but you did roll your eyes. I might be old, but I'm not senile."

With that she turned back to Daniel who was still a little taken a back. Daniel plastered a smile on his face when he sore the older woman greet him in the same way, "Honest, Mrs. O'Neill, I was just trying to be polite."

"Yes, yes," she smiled, "but when Jon's bought friends home before, he's got up to some of the most feindesh of things. We have to look after you my dear," she offered patting hs forearm."

"Mom, is it okay if I introduce Dad to to Daniel, before you demonsrate any other strange O'Neill traits?" Jack reached for Daniel's arm to tug him nearer as Martha cuffed the back of Jack's head.

"Mom!" he hissed rubbing at the spot vigerously.

"I'm still your mother, Jonathon," Martha smiled gleefully.

"And don't I know it," mumbled Jack as he succinctly dodged the next swipe, grinning at his long suffering parent.

"Okay," continued Jack as he straightened out, "This is Dad, Dad this is Daniel."

Daniel reached forward to shake the older O'Neill's hand, but was completely caught off balance when Jack's father tugged him into a stong one armed hug and patted his back vigerousy.

"Nice to meet you, son. Just call me John," he smiled sincerely on releasing the slightly flustered Daniel.

Daniel nodded, "I will, nice to meet you...John."

Daniel smiled, nodded and pulled away. Staraightening his self out he glanced at `everyone as he was hurried through the door with promises of hot lunch in the near future. Jack grabbed the cases seing that his mom had towed Daniel away without his and was expecting her son to be the perfect host.

Daniel was overwhelmed by Jack's parents welcome, making him smile internally. It really had made him feel wanted here...

~0o0~

Sitting in the back of the large old car, seats plush, deep with leather smell of wood, varnish and leather wax was overpowering. Daniel had smiled when he'd seen the maroon station wagon, still looking as good as it must have done, even before he was born.

Everyone had been bunddled in and now Daniel sat looking thoughtfully out of the back window.

Martha O'Neill was a very brash character, just like her son. She obviously cared enough to reassure him that he was very welcome, even in the more intermet family situations. Daniel smiled and flicked to the next song he liked, Johnny Cash...one of his favourites.

##

"Daniel."

He barely heard his name muttered, his mind had switched off and the gentle pitch and roll of the old suspension was starting to lull him to sleep.

Doserly he glanced at Jack, his head having slumped against the window of the old car, "What?"

Jack pointed at the earphones, his brow creasing, in turn making Daniel sigh and pop them out as he rubbed sleep from his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose where his glasses had pressed into his skin.

"Tell me what's up." Jack nearly mouthed, obviously trying not to draw the attention of his parents, who seemed a million miles away in the big old automobile.

"I'm fine," offered Daniel absently, really not wanting to get into this conversation now.

Jack frowned and tapped Daniel's leg when he made to turn away again, "Your sooo not, Danny," Jack warned

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay...I'll tell you when we get there, ok? It's nothing really."

Jack frowned and opened his mouth, but Martha was hanging over the seat now, "Is Jack bothering you, honey? He's such a tease, it's a wonder he has as many friends as he does." Martha playfully chastised, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Mom!" whined his friend.

Daniel couldn't help laughing, Jack did the hard-done-by-son routine so well.

~o0o~

The house was beautiful and Daniel looked around with a constant grin on his face. The bags had been bought in by Jack, of course, at Martha's insistence. They'd been given coffee and then shoed from the kitchen so that lunch preperations could be completed. Jack's father had retired to a good book, coffee and the living room while Jack opted to show Daniel around.

"Your'e very luck, Jack. What a lovely place to be bought up in."

Jack smiled and patted Daniel's back. "Yeah, I `spose I am."

As they made there way up the stairs, Daniel looked at the room he was to stay in, it had a tiny flowers on the wallpaper and flowery throws, a whicker chair and matching bedside table with plain white washed pine dresser and matching bed. It was homely, how Daniel expected Grandparents houses to be. Pictures of children, black and white and colored lined the walls and a background scent of aging furniture lingered in the rooms mixed with lavender. Very calming, mused Daniel.

From the window the distant shore of Lake Superior was visible and very few houses where close by, it was so calm. Daniel loved it.

For some reason though, Jack seemed rather ill at ease with showing Daniel his own bedroom, "Come on Jack, whats the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"So why won't you let me see?"

"`Cause it's just a bedroom, Daniel."

"But youv'e seen everything I have to do with what family I had..." Daniel paused as he felt the emptinees in his chest creeping up on him, "...I just want to know about you and your's."

Jack shook his head, he must have known what that had cost Daniel to say out loud, "Oh-for-cryin'-out-loud! Come on then." Jack ushered the younger man into the room.

As the door swung open, Daniel's mouth gapped, "Wow," he muttered.

Jack stood holding the door, watching as his friend looked at all of his old things, "It's a tomb Daniel, mom and dad have never changed anything from when i left to join the academy and I've never had the time to do anything either."

"It's all your old stuff, Jack." Daniel looked around in aw. Posters of aircraft older than himself, banners from school, old football, hockey and baseball helmets on top of the cupboards. Photographs of high school kids, books, loads of comics of all sorts, neatly piled up on the shelves. Models of planes, a childs telescope at the window. It was truelly amazing.

Jack wandered in and sat on the old hockey bedspread, "And mum still insists in putting the same damn sheets on the bed too," he grumbled patting the bed without thinking.

Daniel sat with him and looked at his friend, "I think it's great, I'd loved to have this to go...home too."

Un beknown to Daniel, a tear had started coursing down his cheek and Jack had reached forward and gently swiped it away.

"So what's really up, kiddo?" enquired Jack with a small smile on his face.

Daniel crumpled his face up, he felt stupid, "I feel an idiot for thinking it, Jack."

"What?" the older man encouraged.

"Well, I had a grandfather once...h-he didn't want me." Daniel's gaze dropped away to the floor as he nearly whispered the confession.

Jack looked staggered and grabbed Daniel's chin as gently as he could, tugging the still downcast head in his direction. "Say again, Danny?"

"When my p-parent's died, he wouldn't take me...I-I kind of get it, Jack, he was busy...a kid in tow, too much work..." Daniel trailed off as more tears trickled unchecked down his face.

Jack's face crunched up and he looked at the floor himself now before looking back, "Daniel, this isn't your Grandfather, this is my mom and dad and I know they'll love you as much as I do."

Jack's face was as open and as honest as Daniel had ever seen and in an odd way it comforted him.

"But what if they don't like me, Jack? I-I could'nt...you know...do it again..."

Jack's face was now fixed and he firmly took his friends arm, "Daniel, look at me will ya."

Daniel heard the insistence and managed to lull himself out of his temporary internal hell.

"Danny, they love you already and that love will grow. This is my closest family and they have never rejected any of my friends." Jack squeezed to emphasize his words.

Daniel smiled and nodded, still not meeting Jack's eye.

"And since your more than a friend to me, more like my kid, they'll definately love ya!" Jack assured grinning now.

Daniel's heart melted, he'd never heard Jack say that. Somethings don't always seem real until you hear them said out loud. He couldn't speak. But then he didn't have too.

"Jonathon, Daniel, lunch is ready." The low tones of Jack's mum emited from the doorway.

They both looked up, unsure of whether their conversation had been heard and Daniel quickly swiped any tears away with his sleeve.

"Daniel, dear, you really shouldn't wipe your nose on your sleeve, it's not hygenic..."

Daniel felt his cheeks heating as he gave a rye smile, knowing it would be pointless to argue.

"...It's nice to see you boys in here, it's been a while since Jack had a friend over." Martha made her way over and ruffled Jack's hair.

'Hmmm' thought Daniel, thats where he gets it from.

Jack snorted, "Yeah, mom, only about thirty years."

Martha squinted at her son in a warning fashion that he missed as he grinned at Daniel. She tweeked his ear, "Don't be cheeky Jonathon, come along, you need to eat and rest before we have visitors."

Jack pulled a face, ducking away, but didn't audibly acknowledge his mums action.

Daniel giggled.

##

Lunch was wonderful, Jack could see that Daniel had enjoyed it, although the chocolate mouse appeared to have made it mostly around his mouth.

"Okay Jonathon, must be your turn to do the dishes." Chirpped Martha from the counter.

Jack spotted Daniel grin into his glass of juice.

"Mom?" Jack thought he may at least get one nights reprieve, although this was always his job here.

"Don't give me that wide eyed innoscent look, Jonathon, you know the drill."

Jack sighed, "Come on mom, give a guy a break," Jack almost whinned. He could see Daniel grinning like a loon at the table, not quite catching his eye.

"Jack?" John O'Neill rumbled from his now rustling paper.

"Okay, okay, i'm going," Jack huffed as he got from the table. "Who's coming this afternoon anyway mom?"

"Suprise son," she grinned, making her way to the table.

Jack could see Daniel smile shyly at Martha, he'd been discussing something rather enthusiastically with John for a few minutes. Jack had to wonder what, but he'd ask later.

"Daniel, you should really have a nap honey, we have friends coming later and you and Jack have had a busy day."

Daniel's face was an absolute picture, Jack couldnt help grinning before he went back to washing up.

"But...I.." came the stuttered reply, but Daniel was no match for Mrs O'Neil in parental mode.

"Dear, your tired, go and sleep," she coaxed kindly.

"I-I'm really not tired Martha, honestly," he batted his baby blues and smiled up from the table.

Jack was overtaken with amusement and couldn't help the snort that escaped him.

Oops!

"Jonathon!" scolded Martha and Jack shook his head.

"You both need some rest," she said being a little more animated. "Jack will be following after you, Daniel, now go get some rest."

'Oh, that was pointed,' smirked Jack, not exactly impressed about being told when to have a nap himself either, but knowing his mother better than most.

"Best thing, son," Jack heard his dad speak encouragingly, Jack's dad also knew argueing with his mom was a fools game.

"But..." Jack heard Daniel's final complaint dying on his lips and decided to step in, his mom could just be out and out scarey sometimes.

"Go on Daniel, it'll do you good," he offered

Daniel all but scowled before leaving the table, but smiling at Jack's mom and dad. Jack couldn't help smiling.

"He's a lovely boy," smiled Martha to Jack as Daniel could be heard going up the stairs.

"He is," agreed John.

Jack finished up drying the dishes and nodded, "Yup, he is."

Martha set a hand on her sons back, "So what is he to you, son?" she asked gently. His dad looked on expectantly too. Jack had to answer.

"He's a real good friend," Jack offered, focusing intently on the plate. He wasn't quite ready for this line of questioning yet, even knowing how intuitive both his parents where. He rarely got away with anything.

"Jonathon?" as he put the plate down, his mom steered him towards the wasn't getting away with this one either apparently.

"Really, mom. I should go and have that sleep." Weedled Jack while indicating towards the door with his thumb over his shoulder.

Martha, however, was still making for the table. "Son, talk to us. Daniel's a lovely boy, young too. How old is he?"

Jack sighed, damn it, he should have know better. "Oh, he's nearly thirty, I think next birthday."

Martha pushed her son into the chair and poured him another cup of coffee, "Thirty you, say?"

"I'd have hardly put him at twenty," intervened John from behind his now crumpled paper.

Jack shook his head, smiling warmly as he wrapped both hands around the warm ceramic mug. He remembered thinking exactly the same thing when he'd first met the young man too. "Nope, nearly thirty and a genius too."

Both Jack's parents heads popped up a little more on hearing that small statement.

"A genius, hur?" Jack's dads eyebrows raised slightly.

"You work with him then, Jon?" enquired Martha quietly.

Jack grinned and looked into her sparkling eyes, this woman never did miss a trick, "Yes and he's stayying with for the time being too. It's a long story and life hasn't treated him to good up until now, so he's just with me for a while."

Jack's dad nodded and smiled gently as he took his own coffee, but it appeared that this confession had thrown Martha into full blown nosey parent mode.

"Stayying with you?" she leaned forward and touched Jack's hand reassuringly, her brow wrinkled with concern.

Jack spotted the unspoken words from his mothers looks and started to shake his head and raise his own eyebrows, "Oh-for-cryin'-out-loud, I'm not gay, mom!" he sighed with exasperation.

Martha sat up a little and took air in sharply between her teeth. She didn't get a chance to chastise her son for his language, John had already stepped in.

"Jack!" he admonished firmly, "apologise to your mother."

Jack rasied his hands in defeat, but managed to prevent the eye roll that so wanted to happen, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, mom, dad, but this is rediculous. Yes Daniel and I are close, but it's not like that..." Jack's eyes returned to the table as he searched his mind for the right words, he didn't want his parents to think that Daniel was some kind of stand in for Charlie. "He's...he's more like family to me, a very, very good friend and family," he offered more quietly.

Much to Jack's suprise, when he glanced up, both his parents were smiling warmly at him, "So we have a new grandson?" Martha asked cautiously.

Jack spotted his dad cast a glance at his wife and offer a supportive nod of his head while he still smiled at both people at the table.

Jack couldn't help the grin that crept across his own face, "I spose, yeah, in a way," he nodded.

Martha seemed to sense his un ease, her face growing more serious as her hand touched his own again, "We both miss Charlie so much my love," she muttered.

Jack was temperarily stunned into silence, they'd never spoken of the lost child. They'd been through the motions, but nobody had ever spoken of him, not to Jack anyway.

Jack felt a barrier that must have been there when the tragedy had happened crumble between him and his parents when his mom uttered those words, but with it Jack's resolve to stay strong seemed to disappear to. He felt hot tears suddenly start to course down his cheeks.

He sensed his mom and dad more than saw them make their way to his side and wrap him in a firm hug. No words were spoken as the two bodies he'd depended on all his life attempted to physically absorb his pain.

"Let it out, son," whispered his father.

As he cried without reserve in a way he hadn't done since he was a child, Jack felt the safest and most loved he had for a long time. He'd needed this, he'd always needed it, but he hadn't realized that it was his parents that could give it to him and them alone.

His body was racked with silent sobs as his mom rubbed his back and his dad just kept holding him. The pose was kept up for long minutes until Jack slowly calmed, moving enough to let his folks know he needed to get up.

They moved away and two blurred, smiling faces greeted him has Jack wiped his eyes with his hands, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Martha dropped an arm around his neck as Jack's dad sat opposite reassuringly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, honey. Your here now, we're all together and you have Daniel. It sounds like he needs some O'Neill TLC too, so we're here for you, Jon, okay?"

Jack nodded and brushed his hands through his hair, "Yeah," he managed a smile, "he's a handful, I need the help."

"Good," offered Martha jovially, "We want to help, that's what granny and granpa's do."

Jack couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him, "And he thought you might not like him, typical Danny," Jack shook his head as he met his fathers grinning gaze.

"Well," he rumbled, "We'll just have to convince him otherwise then, won't we dear."

Jack got stiffly to his feet, "Thanks, mom, dad. I think I'll get that rest now, as much as I don't want to admit your right," Jack smiled.

Martha shook her head and placed a hand in the middle of Jack's back, "You should always do as your mother tells you, you should know that by now," she laughed, "Now shoo, I'll call when we're ready."

"Yes, mom," he sighed playfully as he finally climbed the stairs.

~o0o~

Reaching the top of the stairs, Jack placed a hand on his bedroom door before deciding that he might just check on Daniel. He certainly did'nt want the younger man to have overheard the conversation, only to worry about it with out telling him.

Gently palming the door open, Jack noted the half light caused by drawn curtains and what could only be described as Daniel's gentle, allergy induced, snoring. Taking a step closer to the bed, Jack could see the young man tightly curled, the comforter drawn to his ears and his hair partially covering his soft features.

He smiled and was half tempted to stroke the hair back away from his friends brow, but thought better of it. He was sleeping soundly and that was the main thing.

Feeling emotionally spent himself, Jack turned and stealthally left the room returning to his own.

Dropping heavily onto the bed, Jack sighed and rubbed his face again, trying to push away some of the memories this house induced. Charlie had loved his dads old room, much as Daniel had, but for different reasons and the boy had often slept in here when he stayyed on summer holidays and family visits. If anything, this place held more remnants of Jack's old life than anywhere else on earth because his mom didn't do change. She liked to be able to touch and smell things that had been, the happy and the sad. Jack always presumed it gave her tangable proof of what had been instead of just distant reflections when somebody jolted your memory. He kind of understood it now, he'd been happy here as a kid, he'd been happy here with his family, but he'd never shared his grief here.

He sighed and absently picked up a color photograph of him and his dad at little league, smiling. He ran a thumb over the image before setting it back on the night stand. And so all things must come to pass, he thought, he could never cut people out of an equation that had worked for so many years and it was fairly apparent trying to do that had'nt protected them, he knew that now. But at least he had Daniel to help them through, somebody else to focus on, 'yes,' thought Jack, 'bringing him here was a very good thing.'

And with that he swung his legs onto the bed, gently punched the pillow and before closing his eyes and drifting into a restful sleep.

~o0o~

Daniel awoke with a start, two piercing blue eyes were looking at him as he rolled onto his back, forgetting where he was.

"You okay, honey?" came the soothing words.

Daniel's brain struggled for a few seconds as he blinked, trying desperately to recal where he was and why the hell he was in bed?

Ah...Jack's mom.

He smiled, streched and stiffled a yawn, "Yeah, thanks."

"You were sleeping pretty well there. Jack wanted to come and wake you, but knowing my son so well, I decided it would be kinder on you if I had the pleasure." The woman continued to smile as she placed a mug of coffee on the nightstand.

Daniel nodded, rubbed his face and itched back on the bed, "Thank's Martha, that smells good."

She leaned forward and absently brushed Daniels bangs back, "It'll help to wake you. Come down when your ready, we're in the kitchen."

Daniel nodded as he dunked his nose in the steaming cup and watched Jack's mother leave as quietly as she'd apprently entered.

The curtains were open now, the golden haze of the late afternoon sun spilling into the room. Everything looked like it had a halo of warm light around it. Comforting and homely, mused Daniel as he snuggled down a little against the head board and continued to swig the warm liqued.

Placing the mug down moments later, Daniel checked his watch. My god! He'd been asleep for over three hours. He absently wondered if he'd been drugged by the kindly woman as he hunted for a warmer pair of socks and slid his jeans back on.

Checking his t-shirt before reaching the door, Daniel grinned at Star Wars logo emblazened across his chest. Teal'c had bought him the item; apparently the Jaffa had found it highly amusing and appropriate when he'd been out shopping with Sam one day.

Daniel patted the front of it down, trying to irradicate the rogue sleep induced wrinkles before stepping out onto the landing and quickly touching his face to make sure he had actually put his glasses on and not just stuck them on top of his head.

He could hear the background noise of people speaking in the kitchen and made his way there...

Cautiosly pushing the door open, Daniel stuck his head around the side and smiled at the site that greeted him...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Campers, another bit! Un beta'd i'm afraid, but i had to post it...busy for a few days now and it wouldn't have happened. Hope you like how this is going...please R & R!! Don't make me beg...lol and thanks for the lovely reviews already, you're all stars!!!) hugs xox

* * *

"Hey, Danny, come on in!" Jack greeted his friend cheerily and patted the seat to his right. (The one between Jack and his mom, Daniel noted.)

Daniel shyly smiled, nodding slightly, before making his way around the table, but without warning, his elbow was grasped and he was pulled down to Martha's opposing side.

"I want to sit next to my two favourite boys', Jack. Let Danny sit here." Martha cajoled Daniel down in her preferred spot without asking his consent. Daniel raised his eyebrows at Jack's badly concealed eye roll before giving a genuine 'Daniel grin' to Martha.

"Ow!" Jack exclaimed from nowhere, before rubbing his ribs with over exaggerated vigour.

A pretty, blonde woman lent over the table, obviously elbowing Jack without concern before offering Daniel her hand. "Nice to meet you, Daniel; Jack's told me _nothing_ about you, `cause he never writes, phones or _anything._"

The line was delivered with complete grace towards Daniel, but the younger man couldn't help notice Jack squirm at the accusing words as he leaned away from the woman's elbow reach.

Jack frowned, continuing to rub his injured side before waving his hand absently at the person sitting next to him. "This is Em', my younger sister."

Daniel couldn't help the stunned look that danced across his face, "You have a sister?"

"You didn't tell him about me," Emily ground out, elbowing Jack a bit harder

"Ow! Hey! Oh-for-cryin'-out-loud! Will you cut that out, Em'?" Jack itched away from his attacker.

"Jonathon! Language!" Martha raised her eyebrow's obviously awaiting an apology.

"Mom!" Jack drawled out, know ducking the other way from his mom cuffing his ear.

"Ok, ok! Sorry, but she started it!" the colonel complained bitterly.

Daniel couldn't help the small smile that crept across his face. This was an anthropologists' dream, an all American family at their best.

"Jack," the warning tone from behind the paper was clear to hear.

Jack quite obviously stopped another eye roll before bringing down anymore of his mothers wrath and Daniel all but sniggered.

"Emily, leave him alone, he's getting to old for your teasing," Martha smiled ruefully.

Emily laughed, as did John and Martha at Jack's disgusted look.

Eye's twinkling with laughter, Emily cast an apologetic look at their guest, "Daniel, I'm so sorry you have to work with this joker. You know it isn't easy having him as a big brother."

Daniel laughed and shook his head. "Really?" he drawled out with comical concern.

Martha in turn patted Daniel's hand, "Jack, honey. Get Danny a drink, there's coffee in the pot."

Jack barely managed to conceal his irritation before getting up noisily from the table and heading to the other side of the kitchen.

"You sleep well, son?" John O'Neill appeared from behind his paper, a broad smile touching his lips.

Daniel met his line of vision and felt his cheeks heating. Who comes to a stranger's house and then proceeds to nap for over three hours?

"Yes, thanks, Mr... I mean, John. I did, very well as a matter of fact."

John's smile increased on seeing Daniel's shy grin meet his own from behind slightly ruffled bangs. "You're welcome, son. You just ignore these two; they're always the same, regardless of how long it is in between visit's."

Daniel couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as Emily managed to look completely indignant at her father's accusation.

"What they don't tell you, Daniel, is that we have to get this from somewhere," Jack offered grinning, from the safety of the other side of the room.

Daniel spotted Emily biting her lip in an effort to stop the giggles and John and Martha cast, what can only be described, as the patented O'Neill death glare across to where Jack stood.

"Joke, joke," smirked Jack as he waved the spoon towards his parents disapproving glares.

As Jack turned away, John briefly met everyone's gaze, raised his eyebrows and winked before growling his warning. "You're never too old, Jonathon."

Jack stilled in the act of pouring coffee in a way that Daniel had never seen happen before. Even General Hammond didn't have that effect on the Colonel.

Everyone around the table seemed to develop a bad case of trying to smother a giggle before Jack turned around slowly, obviously trying to judge his fathers real mood. "Coffee, Dad?" the colonel asked with saccharine sweetness before catching the squiggly grins of his onlookers.

Everyone burst into laughter, "Oh for peats sake!" growled jack, scooping up two mugs and heading back to the table.

"The threat still works, dear," smiled Martha warmly towards her husband.

"Apparently so," John nodded before returning to his paper.

Jack seemed to do, what appeared to be, a good impression of sulking over his coffee as Martha swept away with promises of a roast chicken for dinner.

The conversation continued on pleasantly around the table for the next hour or so, while Jack and his sister continued to jibe at each other in between growls from John's firmly held paper. Daniel smiled, telling Emily about himself and what he liked doing. She relayed the fact that she wasn't married, but was a career woman in the city. She was an accountant from what Daniel could make out and was at the top of her game. She definitely resembled something of Jack, but more than anything, Martha. The blonde hair and delicate features, blue eyes and olive skin. She was every bit as pretty as thought Martha would have been in her day, but she was a little taller. Daniel mused at the similarities between Emily and Sam Carter. Intelligent, beautiful, tall and very single minded by all accounts. Maybe that's why Jack and Sam got on so well?

*

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Why didn't you say about your sister?"

Jack looked thoughtful as he stretched his long legs out on his hockey bed spread. "I did," he stated matter of factly.

Daniel's brow creased, "You did?"

Jack looked back from the ceiling, nodding as he smiled, "Yup."

Daniel sat on the window seat that had a beautiful view of the distant shore line, now fixing Jack with a questioning stare.

"Daniel, don't look at me like that. I did," Jack stated emphatically.

Daniel pushed his glasses back further onto his nose, "Nope, don't think you did."

"So you're telling me, you've never heard me talk about Em'? "

Daniel rolled his eyes, ready to make his point when he spotted Jacks eyes sparkle as the older man grinned mischievously.

The cogs in the academics mind started to whirl, trying to join the dots that Jack was so obviously hinting at, "Em'?" he mumbled thoughtfully.

"My sister, Daniel," Jack teased. He knew when he'd got the upper hand.

In typical Daniel style, he suddenly sprang to life; his eyes alight with realization as he waved a knowing finger at his friend. "Follow the yellow brick road! The Wizard of Oz, Auntie Em…" Daniel's glee seemed to die on his lips with his next thought as he sat carefully back down, watching his friends now uncommonly forlorn face. "I'm sorry, Jack, Charlie's favorite film, hur?"

Jack nodded, a soft smile tinged with sadness now creeping across is features.

"And he had the Auntie Em' too." Daniel offered before getting up and placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

Jack now seemed lost in his in his own thoughts, so Daniel made his way to bed.

In one day, Daniel had learnt more about his friend than he had in nearly a whole year and he thought he'd probably come closer to Jack's sorrow and joy than he could ever have thought possible. This was the most intermit part of his friends life and Daniel felt honored to have been allowed to be part of it, even if it was only for a short time.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, gonna try getting another part of this up tomorrow. Just wanted this up now. Sorry, not beta'd...i'm just damned impatient!! lol. R & R peas!!

* * *

Daniel was woken by a distinct feeling of being watched…He cracked an eyelid open enough for his blurry vision to know that at least it wasn't Jack stalking him.

"Daniel?"

Nope, definitely not Jack, "Hur?" he groaned struggling to form words.

"Daniel, its Em'!"

The excited whisper bought Daniel's conscious mind more into focus, "Hey!" he greeted sleepily trying to itch himself up a little more while grappling haphazardly for his glasses.

Emily giggled, "You have to be quiet, everyone's' still sleeping."

Daniel squinted, rubbed his eyes and managed to slide his glasses on. "What's the matter?" he asked in a whisper.

"Come on, I want to show you something," the young woman cajoled, grinning.

Daniel frowned, but was stopped from making further comment as he was tugged from his warm bed. Making his way across the room in Jack's sisters' wake, Daniel tugged up his pyjama bottoms. Avalanche team jammies at that; Daniel frowned, who the hell buys someone hockey PJ's when they're nearly thirty? Oh yeah, that would be Jack!

As they slowly made their way along the landing, the floor boards creaked, the noise seeming so much louder in the early morning stillness of the house.

"Where are we going?" asked Daniel in an overly staged whisper.

"Shhhh!" hissed Emily, waving her hand behind her back as she made her way along the landing.

Daniel watched as Emily placed a hand on the brass door handle that led to Jack's room. "I thought you said they were sleeping?" Daniel enquired close to her ear while ruffling his hair to try and awaken himself a bit more.

She looked over her shoulder and gave Daniel an 'oh so familiar, Jack style grin,' waggling her finger to encourage the younger man forward.

Daniel managed to edge closer to her as she leant around the door, obviously practiced at missing squeaking floor boards.

"Stand here and hold the door open, when I give the signal, run back to your room."

Daniel's eyes went wide as he listened and started to shake his head, "Oh, no no, nooo…he'll kill me!" he exclaimed dramatically while trying to make a get away.

"Don't be stupid," Emily grinned, grabbing Daniel's arm. "I'll protect you."

The young woman's eyes twinkled and Daniel sighed in resignation. Jack and his finely honed Black Op's skills were bound to catch on to this little scam. Boy could Daniel see where Jack's sense of self preservation had developed.

The archaeologist watched as his newly acquired partner in crime crept into the room, only to reveal a bag of ice cubes as she approached an apparently snoring, Jack, who was sprawled on his belly with the quilt now on the floor. 'Thank god he had sweats on,' thought Daniel.

Daniel closed his eyes; he just couldn't bring himself to watch. This woman must have nerves of steel…

Knowing he must be part of the plan, Daniel cracked an eyelid open as his accomplice removed one of the cubes from the bag. The younger man watched with baited breath as Emily reached over, and dropped the freezing water onto the small of Jack's back, waving at Daniel to go. She was at the door like a shot.

Daniel distinctly heard a sharp intake of breath before an unmistakable bump resounded through the quiet house. He couldn't help the giggle that escaped him as he scrambled back under the covers, the joker obviously high tailing it back to her own room.

"Em!" Came a holler Daniel knew too well.

The pounding of feet could be heard along the landing as Daniel tugged his comforter a little further over his head, feeling suddenly remorseful for his part in the act of rudely awakening his best friend.

"Emily! Where the hell are you?"

Daniel grimaced, Jack obviously hadn't found his sister in her room. That meant he'd be in here next.

Hearing his door creak slowly open, the young man froze under the covers. Why would Jack think he'd had any part of the cruel joke in the first place? But then Daniel realized he had the uncanny knack of looking naturally guilty, especially when Jack was involved in the proceedings.

"Daniel?"

Nope, he'd pretend to be asleep. He wasn't going to fall for this one.

"Danny."

Oh, he knew that tone. That was the, 'you can't fool me,' tone. Daniel slowly rolled over, doing his best impression of a man waking from a deep sleep. "Jack?"

The older man leaned over, making Daniel jump as he pulled the comforter back. Daniel realized his mistake as Jack came into cold, clear, focus. Crap, he'd forgotten to take his glasses off.

"Sleeping in your glasses now, Danny?"

Daniel managed a tight grin, forgetting all pretence of having been sleeping. "I-I… must have f-forgotten t-to take them off…l-last night."

"Yeah?" Jack gave an evil grin.

"Jack?"

Daniel watched Jack waggle a finger.

"Jack?"

The next thing the younger man new, the colonel was tickling with all the revenge he could muster as Daniel coughed, choked and wheezed out the confession that Emily was behind the whole horrible fiasco.

Tears rolled down Daniel's cheeks as Jack dragged his fingers down his friend's ribs again, just to finish the job properly as Jack's mom appeared at her sons back, grasping her sons' ear very firmly.

"Jonathon O'Neill, do you realize you've woken a whole house!" the small woman dressed in flowery night gown and fluffy slippers exclaimed.

Daniel felt his customary smirk working its way across his face as he watched Jack wince.

"Ow! OWW, mom, your hurting here!"

Martha managed to turn an accusatory stare at Daniel as she squeezed her sons' ear a little harder.

Daniels face changed in a flash, blank and apologetic, he felt like a naughty kid in seconds.

"Danny?" Martha asked suspiciously. There were certainly no flies on this woman.

"I-I...urrr… sorry ma'am," he managed to stumble out before shyly looking at the floor.

"Mom, it was E…" Jack whined, (Daniel thought quite comically.)

"ATCH!" Martha raised a warning finger along with her eyebrows. "I don't want to hear it, you two boy's go down and start the coffee."

Martha dropped her grip and wagged her finger at both men as Jack rubbed vigorously at his abused ear.

"But, mom."

The woman turned on her heal like a cat stalking its prey as she reached the door. "Go." Her one word confirmed Daniel's suspicion as he watched the aging woman stalk away. She was fierce, but wouldn't Jack's mom have to be like that to have survived raising Jack?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Annufer bit...please r & r and i hope it meets expectations! Oh, and apolagies...not beta'd. I plan to send it off and update for the edited version at a later date.

* * *

Both men skulked down the stairs, Jack still nursing his wounded ear and ego. He didn't look back at Daniel, knew the kid would probably be mentally tallying up every incident here, ready to use it against his CO as ammunition. Like he always said, Revenge was best served cold to the terminally un-expecting. Jack rolled his eyes at the thought, but smiled. This was all worth it. He knew what his family was like and loved them for it. His mom never thinking boys grew up, his sister being his nemesis for ever more and his Dad only stepping up when his mom's glares got too intense. Charlie used to revel in the family banter that happened when they were here. Seeing his big tough Air Force Dad reduced to being the kid again, (because that's invariably what happened in his parents' presence) always amused the little boy…and Sara for that matter. There was something very familiar about it all; things just didn't change here, regardless of time and events that seemed to move the rest of the universe ever onward. But wasn't that what coming home to your parents was meant to be? Whatever happened anywhere else, this was always home. There was always love and acceptance, regardless of anything else and that's what Jack wanted Daniel to know and feel with him. He wanted for him what he had here and to share his precious family with the young man who no longer had one and had never really known the security of that un-ending, un-questioned, seamless and all engulfing affection. Daniel needed to understand what family was about, the good, the bad and the down right ugly.

Realising he was lost in his own thoughts and he needing to make coffee, Jack touched Daniel's shoulder, making the younger man flinch slightly. He smiled, "You okay?"

Daniel looked back, caution apparent in his eyes, "Yeah…you?"

The colonel broke into a grin, "`Course. You want coffee?" Jack reached for his mom's prize blend, knowing that Daniel would adore it.

Daniel nodded and returned the smile, "Do you have to ask?"

The colonel rolled his eyes, grabbed a large mug and waved it at his friend to get his approval. Daniel nodded even more enthusiastically.

"So, what's the deal with you and Em' then?"

Daniel stilled, licked his lips and looked more intently at Jack's back, "Nothing, why?"

The colonel turned, handed over the steaming mug, grabbed his own and tugged Daniel over to the table to sit down, his own drink in hand, "Nothing, hur?"

The archaeologist struggled under his friends glare and made a show of yanking his baggy Avalanche pyjama top down. "No, why'd you ask?"

"Just didn't want her to drag my gullible geek into anymore of her schemes, that's all."

Jack spoke so calmly, Daniel apparently didn't know whether he was serious or not, so he was edging his bets, "Schemes?"

Jack sighed and managed to meet his friends fidgeting gaze, "Her, 'let's get big brother into trouble', schemes, Daniel. You should be on my side, not hers."

Daniel smothered a grin.

"I mean it, Danny. She'll drop you like a hot brick when the going gets tuff, you mark my words."

Daniel continued to smile at the table, seeming to find Jack's sincerity concerning his sister mildly amusing.

"What's that, Big Brother?"

Jack choked on his coffee, before smiling with saccharine sweetness across the brim of his mug, "Hey, Sis."

Emily made her way to collect a mug of hot drink. Jack made slashing moves to his neck with silent drama, trying to get Daniel not to say a word before stilling as his Sister turned back towards the table.

Daniel smirked, Jack looked expectantly on and Emily rolled her eyes before sitting down.

"Some things never change," mumbled Emily over her drink.

Jack coughed again. He was soooo going to get her back for this morning. "Sorry?"

Emily drew herself into a confident pose, pushing her long blonde hair away from her face. "You, me, mom and dad, nothing changes."

Jack watched her with suspicion; Emily didn't have a sincere bone in her body when it came to her brother. "So it's back to cold calculated revenge then, Sis?"

Emily returned her brothers' icy smile, "I guess so, Jonathon."

The older man glared over the rim of his mug, nobody but his mom and dad ever called him that.

Daniel giggled his eyes twinkling as he looked at Emily in a way Jack could only describe as, ore…or maybe hero worship. He felt sure Daniel usually afforded him that kind of look when they were in a sticky situation at work, but now the shoe appeared to be on the other foot. Jack was the enemy, the older brother, the wild animal to be baited and it appeared Em' now had a willing ally.

"Daniel?"

The younger mans head quickly turned, an innocent look plastered on his face. "What?"

"Remember our little chat earlier? Better the devil you know and all that?"

Daniel snorted, "That right, Jack?"

The colonel scowled into his cooling mug, "Turn coat."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Jack dropped his mug loudly onto the table.

"I am NOT!"

"You so are, Daniel." The older man got up, took his mug and managed to covertly flick his friends' ear on the way to the sink.

"Hey!" Daniel whined.

"Jack, you're so mean!" accused Emily finishing her own drink.

Well, thought the colonel, if it was kids they were playing at, he could do that with the best of them. Mind you, he seemed to remember these kind of exchanges with Daniel in the SGC and Sam standing up for him there too. "Oh can it, Sis! Who asked you anyway?" Jack turned the forcet on, squirting detergent into the swirling water ready to wash the mugs.

Un be-known to him, Daniel had quietly worked his way up behind Jack, cold mug in hand and silently tipped the very dregs of his coffee, just onto his friends greying hair.

"Ewww, what the hell?" Jack took a soap covered hand from the sink and touched his hair, feeling for the offending object. Of course, this only spread bubbles over the colonel's head too.

Daniel giggled, so did Emily while Jack wiped the wetness from his now spiky hair, hissing, "Oh for cryin` out loud, Danny! I'm gonna kill you!"

Emily sat back in silence, grinning from ear to ear and watched Jack stalk his prey across the kitchen, hands covered in bubbles and all. "Daniel, don't move an inch, you'll only make it worse for yourself," warned the colonel.

"Well, urr…it was only a joke, Jack." The kid smiled beguilingly.

"On nooo, kiddo, your in for it now!" Jack lunged, missing Daniel by inches as the younger man moved quickly away. Jack slipped on the now bubble covered floor and bumped right into the china cabinet.

…_Ohhhh, crap_…Going down on his knees, Jack caught himself, so no real damage there, but some of the good dinner plates didn't come off so well.

Emily covered her mouth, bit her lip, smiled and then scurried away to the living room, hoping to avoid the impending O'Neill storm.

Daniel, all concern, knelt by his friend to make sure he was okay, before looking up at the cracked plates, meeting Jack's eye, biting his bottom lip and mumbling, "Oop's."

The colonel got stiffly to his feet, "Oop's, Daniel, oops?"

Daniel looked mildly confused, not understanding Jack's irate sarcasm in the face of trouble. "You broke the plates, Jack."

"I know I broke the damn plates, Daniel! Now what the hell are we going to do about it?"

"Who did what?" sounded a familiar dulcet voice from the hallway.

Oh crap, thought Jack all over again, this so didn't bode well. He had to admit; sometimes facing false gods on a daily basis was far less scary than his mom in completely irate mother mode.

Before Jack could utter a word, Daniel stepped into the breach, the colonel cringing all the way.

"It was me…we were…play fighting, I think some of the plates are broken. I'll pay for the damage, Mr O'Neill."

Jack concealed a groan, this was like Abydos and the damn staff weapon all over again, would this kid never learn? Daniel obviously didn't comprehend the fact that _lying_ was also at the top of _his_ parents list of no no's, where the hell did Daniel think Jack got his rules from? _And_ Mr O'Neill, 'Geez Daniel, they're well practiced at resisting the puppy dog looks, look around you kiddo, the sister has it down pat and for more years than you've even been breathing!'

"Jonathon?"

Oh, there it was 'the glare'. The one that said, 'the truth or else'. "Well, it was kinda like Danny said," crap, now who was the idiot?

John sighed, made it clear with the point of one index finger that know one should move and poured himself a coffee before making his way to sit at the table.

While this played out, Jack squinted at Daniel and cocked his head. In return, a very small shrug of shoulders and that damn look that still worked on Jack. He really needed to do something about that.

John waggled his finger, indicating both people should come and speak to him.

Jack winced internally, he knew this. This is how he got Daniel every time and it always worked. The disappointed dad routine, this is where he'd learnt it, at the shirt tales of an expert, the man he'd learnt to love and respect before everyone and everything else in his life.

The colonel chanced a glance in the direction of his wayward archaeologist. Yup, he had the 'what me' look on now, it sooo wasn't going to work on this practiced parent. Cursing his sock clad feet, Jack expertly avoided looking into the brown eyes that knew him so well.

"So what's the story, kids?"

From the corner of his eye, he spotted Daniel's mouth open. So without further ado elbowed said fool in the side, before he dropped them any further in the proverbial sticky stuff.

Daniel glared, so did John for that matter and Jack tried for the charming colonel approach. "I' er, was chasing Danny here, all in fun obviously and slipped on the floor. Like he said, we'll sort mom's plates, get her some new ones," Jack made to turn away, hoping to escape with out further incident, "I'll go start breakfast."

I had clamped on his arm, uh ohhh.

"Jonathon O'Neill, you'll sit while you still can and explain why you and Daniel continued your antics down here, breaking some prized plates that I doubt you can replace, after your mother stopped the pair of you doing exactly the same thing this morning!"

Jack winced and turned back. He could see Daniel looking slightly panicked. Apparently O'Neill intimidation techniques work every time, even on Air force Colonels. But then he'd proved that hypothesis time and time again through out his career.

"Come on, Dad," Jack smiled beguilingly.

"Mr O'Neill, it really wasn't Jack's fault…" John cut Daniel off with the infamous raised finger. _'Every time'_, thought the colonel, the weirdness of the situation obviously throwing Daniel through a loop. Jack smiled, '_Welcome to my world, kiddo_.'

"Sit!" exclaimed John. "And cut the 'come on Dad' stuff, its not me you've got to worry about, it's your mom. That was her mom's china in that cabinet, so I suggest you own up rather than try covering up, or so help you god." John cast an accusing look at Daniel, "You can go with him, son, the blames equal as far as I can see."

Jack sighed, this sucked. Daniel was always trouble. He should have known that much before the thought of accepting the offer to come here even crossed his mind. Being known, amongst other things, as 'the trouble magnet' in the SGC was hardly a figment of anyone's imagination, if there was trouble, Danny would find it.

"Come on, Genius; let's get this over with…" But, with that resignation in his voice and about to get up and face the music, a familiar hand clamped onto both men's t-shirts.

"Jonathon, Daniel."

"Mom," Jack winced. Daniel managed to splutter out something between Martha and Mrs O'Neill that under normal circumstances would have bought a smile to his face.

Martha tugged at the shirts, "I've heard enough for one morning, I think we all need some time out."

Jack frowned and spotted Daniel doing the same thing looking at him as they were both pulled away from the table. "Time out?" Daniel mouthed at his friend in confusion. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

Then he realized, "Mom, we're adults, you can't put us in time out!"

Daniel looked suddenly mortified, but apparently unable to speak.

"I don't want to hear it, we can talk about this when I'm ready and you're acting more like the adults you claim to be."

Jack found himself deposited in one corner of the attached dining room, while Daniel was marched over to the other one.

Jack slumped and letting his fore head rest against the cold plaster, 'how the hell old was he?' Not that that rhetorical question would ever wash with his mother, she would never be moved and her kids were always her kids, even when they'd had kids of their own.

"Don't move until I say, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Daniel could be such a suck up.

"Jonathon, I'm waiting."

Jack sighed and stood up a little straighter, "Yeah, whatever." Sheesh, this was so _old._

"Jonathon, don't make me come over there."

"Yes, _mom_…OW!" Jack rubbed ferociously at his left butt cheek.

"And that was for your cheek, young man!" With that warning strike, Martha stalked away while Jack cursed his smart mouth and rolled his eyes.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, its a short one and still un-beta'd, although i am working on that with a friend...unless anyone else fancies a crack of course! Let me know.

Wanted to get someting up to keep things rolling. Been awful busy, but i hope you like. thanks for the wonderful feedback for the last bit! Please R and R!!! hugs x

* * *

Twenty minutes into the mortification, Daniel chanced a look at his friend. Jack stood, hands in the pockets of his sweats he'd slept in, his old Air Force t-shirt, stretched, faded and misshaped from years of use. He actually looked…well…pissed?

Daniel looked down at his own still pyjama clad form, his arms wrapped around his middle. He could see his bare feet peeking out from the maroon bottoms. Wiggling his toes, he sighed. This was sooo not funny, he wasn't going to let Jack forget this for a long time to come.

"Jack?" he whispered.

His friends head shot up, half his face just visible over his shoulder, "Shhh! What?"

"How long do we get to stand here?"

"What do you think, Einstein?" hissed Jack sarcastically.

"Hey! I didn't break the plates!"

"You want another ten minutes?" asked John from the table while Martha continued busily around the kitchen.

Daniel blushed furiously, "No, Mr O'Neill, sorry." He could see Jack rolling his eyes at him. Maybe he _was_ sucking up, but he didn't want to stand here any longer if he could really avoid it. And Jack's dad was kind of …big. Nope make that big and scary…umm, intimidating even…

"Where's' Jack and Daniel?"

Daniel cringed, that was Emily and he was still stood in the corner like a naughty kid. This was all Jack's fault…well, it was…kind of.

"Sit down, dear. I'm just finishing up in here, before I deal with the boys."

Oh god, Daniel wanted a hole to form and suck him up, or maybe a quantum mirror. Crap, there really was no justice in the world. Chancing another quick look over his shoulder, Daniel wondered whether Jack had actually fallen asleep in that position. His head was resting against the wall, apparently holding him up, his hands still sunk deeply into his pockets, slow and steady breaths visible from the rise and fall of his chest. The thought suddenly occurred to Daniel that Jack had seen a lot of that corner in his child hood and even after that. He smiled.

"I heard a bang, told them not to run around the kitchen."

Daniel heard a distinct hiss from Jack's direction. Hmm, he was feeling some remorse for his part in this escapade. Jack was right, how ever charming his kid sister was, this one didn't need any assistance with 'getting Jack'. He was considering discussing her volunteering for the marine corp when a hand clamped firmly around his arm.

Daniel was led over to where Jack stood. Glancing around myopically, he realized it was Martha. The woman sure had a death grip. She reached forward, dropping Daniel's arm and turning Jack around so that they stood side by side.

"Well?"

Daniel cringed, searching out his shoes, "Sorry, Mrs O'Neill." As he uttered the words, he could feel his friend's eyes boring into him.

"Jonathon?"

"It was an accident, Mom."

'Yup,' thought Daniel that definitely sounded like Jack whining, very un-becoming for a colonel.

Martha squinted at her son, "If you hadn't have been messing about, the accident wouldn't have happened."

Jack shrugged, "Well, no," he offered reluctantly.

The practiced mother raised her eyebrows expectantly. Jack sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Attitude, Jonathon."

Ah, the death-knell. That was definitely Jack's dad and he sounded un-impressed.

Martha turned and smiled faintly at Daniel, "You go take a seat and eat your breakfast, son. Jonathon and I have something to discuss." With that the women turned, took Jack's arm sharply and left the dining room for the living room, dragging her son in her wake.

Daniel nodded, un-able to do anything else and found his way back to the table. Emily sat looking at him and…smirking?

Daniel rolled his eyes before glancing at John, sitting behind his newspaper.

"Emily, cut it out." The younger man nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry, Dad."

How did he know she was giving him that smug look? God he needed to get to grips with this family stuff. Daniel rolled his shoulders and took the offered mug of coffee from Jack's sister. She still wore a rye smile, though Daniel suspected that was just a sibling rivalry thing. Maybe it was her way of saying one to me?

Jack peered around the doorway and sighed. There sat Daniel. God he'd never live this down. Jack absently rubbed the faint sting out of his butt cheek and slunk into the room. How was it that his mother, with only a few sharp words and a warning swat, could make him feel ten all over again? And how was it, it always worked? He was a colonel in the Air Force, for cryin' out loud!

Approaching the table, Daniel lifted his head and smiled faintly.

Jack rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Jack."

"Emily?"

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

John coughed, "Is this going to go on all morning you three?"

Jack dropped his head into his hands, "No, Dad, no. Sorry," he sighed. "What's up, Em'?"

Daniel was doing his usual dazed and confused look between the two, John still residing behind the newspaper.

"Just wondered if you wanted Fruit Loops…"

"And that's supposed to mean what, exactly?" accused the colonel sharply. His younger sister had the uncanny knack of throwing a thousand meanings into one innocent sentence.

"Jonathon, is this how the day's going to carry on?"

Jack let his forehead rest on the cold table surface. He could feel Daniel smothering a smirk in his general direction and Em' obviously had her, 'what me?' look plastered all over her face.

Jack felt completely resigned to his position of disobedient older son, this always happened. Why'd he let his family do this too him? Crap. "She started it," he murmured, instantly hating what had so naturally fallen from his lips.

Emily coughed, Daniel snorted and Jack felt someone instantly clamp a soft bony hand to his neck. "Need more time, Son?"

Sitting bolt upright without thinking, the colonel grimaced, "Nope, no, nooooo. Can we just start again?" Jack gesticulated wildly with his right arm, "You know, we all get up, nice family breakfast, go out Christmas shopping all that, cr-r-r-r…" Hmm, John O'Neill was frowning, "All that, that… Christmas stuff?"

Te older man nodded his approval, watching with amusement as Daniel and Emily exchanged a look that held a thousand unspoken victory hoots.

Martha sat down and patted Jack's hand, "Okay, Jonathon, we'll do that."

Jack felt some of the stress drain from his shoulders, Black Op's was so much easier then staying with his folks.

"But I want you to all apologize to each other now, before we go any further. It really isn't fair of you two," Martha fixed Daniel and Emily with a warning look. Jack punched the air with glee, well, in his mind at least, when realizing the 'old girl' hadn't lost her touch just yet. "To keep winding Jonathon up, you know he doesn't take it well, Emily and Daniel, I'm really surprised that you've encouraged her."

Jack stuck his tongue in the front of his teeth trying his hardest not to grin. My god this woman made the FBI seem like kids playing at recess. He felt so proud.

Daniel sought out the table with his eyes, his ears turning rapidly more puce by the second and Emily managed to look as contrite as ever, but that was nothing new. He'd get her, sooner or later.

"Sorry, Mrs O'Neill," Daniel mumbled. My god, Jack almost felt sorry for him, but not quite.

"Okay, Mom, we'll play nice with Jack, right Danny?" Emily turned a cheeky grin on their guest.

Martha nodded, Jack rolled his eyes…again and Daniel managed a wicked smile.

Oh for cryin` out loud!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY ITS TAKEN SO LONG FOR THIS BIT, BEEN SOOOOOO BUSY ;) THANKS FOR THE PMS AND STUFF AND I HOPE TO DO SOME MORE IN THE NEXT WEEK. Hope you like it kids! hugs x oh, and please R&R!!!

* * *

Jack and Daniel sat either side of Emily in the back of the car.

This was fun, thought Daniel sarcastically as he peered over the wood trim to gaze out of the window.

Before being shepherded to the car, all on the back seat had been forced, rather embarrassingly, to apologize to each other. Jack hadn't taken the smack to the side of his ear well when a rather sarcastic 'sorry' along with some other quip had snuck passed his lips. The colonel had instantly realized his mistake, but he wasn't quick enough to beat Johns well aimed shot with the newspaper.

Daniel had smiled vaguely, before giving in to the piecing and expectant looks from the older O'Neill's and apologizing graciously while giving his bottom lip quite a work out.

Emily, however, had smiled and been the archetypal annoying sister, promising all her good graces to all standing around, even though an evil glint was still visible in her eye when she shot a sideways glance at her suffering sibling.

In the car, all was calm for now. Martha occasionally looked over the back seat, obviously checking that her charges were all tolerating each other. Well, that's what it seemed like to Daniel. The woman was wonderful in everyway, but to say she was overly mothering was probably a huge understatement. She'd managed to fuss over Daniel's own choice of sweater and coat, which he'd ended up changing before graciously being forced to accept a scarf he really didn't want. Receiving smug grins from the O'Neill 'kids' soon halted with a jolt as Martha turned her attention to Emily, patting her coat down and then Jack, much to the Colonel's annoyance.

"You need more than that leather Jacket on, have you seen the forecast?"

Jack had frowned and pouted all in one impressive expression before offering his retort, "Mum, I'm a big boy and I've survived a war, amongst other things you couldn't begin to imagine. The jackets fine," he'd sighed.

Martha, recoiling at her son's readiness to answer her back, hadn't uttered another word, but instead had frowned and pointed to the stairs, her eyebrows rising further with every second Jack stood staring at her.

"But…" he'd muttered, only to be cut off with the obligatory O'Neill raised finger. With that and a hugely over dramatic sigh, the colonel had retreated to find another sweater. Daniel and Emily had bit their lips to stop the smile braking into a chuckle, while everyone else had made their way to the car.

Martha was certainly a force not to be reckoned with, even by Air Force colonels, thought Daniel with amusement.

The car pulled up outside the strip mall. Martha and John didn't like the hustle bustle of the big malls in the city, so this suited their need just fine ad there were most things there that anyone could want or need.

"Me and Dad were going to do some gift shopping first. What do you three want to do?" chirped Martha cheerily as she took her husbands hand in her own.

"I'm going to go around the corner, Mom. I've seen a couple things there I want to pick up. I'll meet you back here in an hour, if that's okay?"

Martha nodded, smiling at Emily, before patting her arm and asking her to be careful.

"So are you two tagging along with us?"

Jack glanced across at Daniel, a similar expression to his own being reflected back at him.

"I'll take that as a yes then," smiled Martha, before bustling both men in front of her and encouraging them down the side walk to the first gift store.

Jack rolled his eyes, feeling sure Daniel was probably doing exactly the same thing. Not to mention the fact that he was now officially feeling like a hot dog in a roll. The sweater certainly had to go at some point, whether Martha liked it or not.

The first place they stopped was at a store that sold most things that were required in the festive season. Everyone walked in through the automatic doors, before starting off in various directions.

"Be back in ten," ordered Martha in what Jack thought could be easily misconstrued as his own, 'best colonel voice'. Knowing that there was no way on this earth, or any other for that matter, that Daniel would be listening, Jack tapped the younger man on the shoulder before he disappeared into the book section.

The archaeologist blinked back at him myopically, "Jack?"

"Ten minutes, Danny."

Daniel nodded and continued on his way. Jack wondered if those few words had actually registered and doubted it. But as his mom seemed to be taking it on herself to be on Daniel sitting duty, he decided he'd let her worry about him for once and wandered off to where he knew the various sports equipment would be kept. He was of a mind to buy him self some more ice skates now that the season was in full throw.

Fifteen minutes later, a few choice things bagged up and in his hand, Jack spotted his parents near the exit.

Jack approached, instantly noting his dads frown. It was always his dad who was a stickler for time keeping being ex military and usually Jack was too, but he'd had stuff to get and he was on vacation with his parents. He'd let them parent, as they were going to anyway.

John tapped his wrist watch, "Five minutes, Son," he frowned.

"Sorry, got busy with something. Where's Daniel?"

"We were just going to ask you that," accused Martha.

"I'm not his keeper, Mom and he's a big boy ya know."

Martha's brow furrowed further, "You're a big boy too, Jonathon, but this morning was an eye opener."

Jack sighed, he so wasn't going to live that one down. So he decided on sidetracking the conversation instead. He'd had plenty of experience of that from Daniel over the past few years.

"Look, Daniel will know that if we're not here we'll have gone on to another store, he'll catch up." Daniel had been lost in the galaxy alone for cryin' out loud and found his way back, Jack felt sure he couldn't have gone too far in a strip mall.

Another three stores, an hour later, and still no sign of one missing archaeologist. 'Some things never change,' sighed Jack when met with the accusing glare of his mother, father and sister.

"I'll go find him," mumbled Jack. "I'll meet you back at the parking lot."

'I'm going to hurt him severely,' thought Jack as he wandered away with a little more pace; his parents were watching after all.

Around the corner, there was a 'Chapters.' "Just the place to find one wayward Anthropologist," ground out the colonel as he entered the bookstore.

Entering the history section, the older man wasn't in the least bit surprised to find Daniel cross legged on the floor, book in hand, Starbucks coffee at his knee and a bag full of other purchases at his side.

"Daniel?"

The younger mans head shot up, his knee nearly sending the coffee cup flying, "Jack?"

Daniel looked so young staring up at him from behind the dark blonde bangs, definitely 'a kid caught up to mischief' look plastered on his face.

"Time, Daniel?" It was obviously taking a moment for the question to register in the over educated brain of the academic.

"Oh…yeah, I forgot, Jack, sorry." Whilst realizing his mistake, Daniel started to get up and managed to empty the last dregs out of what was possibly his fifth cup of coffee if Jack really knew him as well as he thought.

"It's not me you need to be sorry too for once, Danny boy. Its mom," Jack grinned and patted his friends shoulder sympathetically.

Daniel yanked his sweater down, found his coat on a near by couch and shrugged it on, before rolling his eyes. "What, she going ground me for being out beyond my curfew," scoffed Daniel?

Jack raised his eyebrows, he was saying nothing, this was his mom he was talking about now and Daniel had obviously forgotten about the mornings escapades already. Come on Sapcemonkey, lets get the grocery shopping done, they're all be waiting.

Daniel stopped in his tracks, "But can't I stay here `till you've done with that? You know I hate grocery shopping, Jack?"

Jack sighed; obviously killing false gods wasn't enough to save his sole from Daniel and his parents in one life time. "Look, Danny. I said I'd fine you, I have, I'm carrying out orders, okay? You can talk to mom; I'm staying out of it for once."

Daniel blinked back at the CO, "You are?"

"Yes, Daniel, I am. My life is precious and if there's one person that can snuff it out easily, its my mother, but don't tell her I said that." Jack's attention wandered away a little as he remembered a line delivered to him by the same person when he was a very antsy teen, 'He who giveth life can taketh away, Jonathon.' And he didn't doubt for one second that there was still truth in that statement.

"Okay," Daniel agreed before wandering back in front of the colonel and heading for the exit. Well, this was going to be interesting…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this has taken...ohhhh so long...RL keeps getting in my way :) Hope this little bit helps it along and i promise to do more xx Thanks for your support ;)

* * *

Daniel flashed a questioning look at Jack. The kid obviously couldn't make out this current spate of 'O'Neill worry', but then what was knew about that?

"I – I was fine Martha, just found some interesting books to read…"

"Daniel, that isn't the point and I'm sure you're well aware of that. You can't just wander off as it pleases you, anything could have happened."

While this minor telling off was esculating, Daniel's head lowered in the tell tale way it always did when Jack was having words 'off world', but that usually meant the archaeologist had some smart arse reply up his sleeve which could only make his current, rather amusing situation, a little worse.

"I'm old enough to look after myself", mumbled Daniel while still inspecting his shoes. Not the young mans usual heart felt argument, but then again, he didn't know Jack's parents that well, so he'd have to give the attitude a bit more time to come out.

"Excuse me?"

Ohhh...there was Dad stepping in, never a good sign.

Jack managed to look at the sky and few other un-interesting places to stop the telling look that was crossing his face. This was after all so typically Daniel, and more worryingly, Jack could see himself in his mom's reactions to the young man – most disturbing.

"Hur ?" Daniel's head shot up as he tried to cover his shock by fiddling with his glasses.

'Doh!' thought Jack, still trying to not so obviously be listening.

"Can we have a minute, everyone?" John asked the small group.

Martha nodded and smiled at her tall husband, Em' covered the squiggly grin she'd been so obviously trying to smother, nodding as she walked towards the car. Jack winked at Daniel, raising his eyebrows and trying to give the younger man the 'I told you so look' before turning on his heel and hearing Daniel yelp while obviously being grasped by John who was trying to prevent the young mans hasty get away…

'Daniel misses the point again,' sighed Jack to himself, but on the upside, it made a change for someone else to talk to Daniel about his wandering off habits. Even if it was only in a local strip mall; starting small could lead to much bigger understandings…

…………………………….

From the car, Jack could just about make out Johns age old way of making his recipient to a tongue lashing feel about 2 foot tall. Good old intimidation tactics had worked every time with him as a kid…well, it still did as far as his dad was concerned.

As Daniel's head dropped away, John edged a gently for-finger under the younger mans chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Daniel did not look a happy camper, but appeared to be taking it like a man for the best part.

Jack sighed and turned away before breathing heavily against the passenger window he was sitting next to and absently tracing through the condensation with his finger around the now darkening skyline on the other side of the road.

"Jonathon!"

Holy crap! He nearly had to peel himself of the roof lining!

"Don't let your father see you doing that, you know how he is about keeping the car clean."

Jack rolled his eyes while looking at the back of his mom's head, "And don't roll your eyes at me, young man. I might be getting old but I'm not going senile."

Jack's mouth flapped in dismay as he watched an even bigger grin creep across his sisters' mouth. Feeling overwhelmed with the urge to live up to his parents childish expectations of him, Jack stuck his tongue out at Em' and pulled a face to match. He knew it was stupid, but so what!

At that moment, the driver's door opened, shortly followed by the back passenger door and a very sombre looking Daniel. The colonel was half ready to smile before his dad effortlessly cuffed the back of his head before sitting down.

"Hey!" Jack whined and scowled all at the same time.

The car turned over and John strapped himself in, "Don't be rude to your sister and I don't want to see anymore of your artistic finger marks on my back windows thank you very much."

Jack huffed back into his seat, but apparently the routine had made Daniel smile again. How was it that this was a 'Daniel incident' which had then quickly diverted attention to him? Jack was starting to suspect fowl play, but he knew as far as the ageing O'Neill's were concerned he was always going to be Jonathon, the trouble magnet, although Jack was still hoping that Daniel was still going to take some of the heat off of him for the most part of this trip.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The trip home was quiet, but an occasional snigger could be heard from the back seat followed not long after by and harrumph or an 'ow', depending on the recipient or the giver. Martha O'Neill spent most of the journey raising her eyebrows at her son, but never actually catching him in the act of doing anything remotely suspicious to his friend. Although to the practiced mother of a prankster, it was clear what was going on. She had ways of dealing with things like this. The supposedly frail old lady smiled to herself…

As the car pulled back up at the house, Jack gave Daniel's ear a final tweak just to hear the pleasurable sound of his friend whine. If anything was going to wind his mom up, that was it.

"Jack, will you cut that out?"

"What?"

"You know what!"

"Nope," a small pause, a disgusted sigh and a cheeky grin, punctuated the ridiculous exchange of words before Jack tugged on Daniel's arm, encouraging his young friend from the car.

"Leave me alone, Jack!"

"What? I was just helping you along. The station wagon has stopped and everyone's getting out, Danny."

"Jack, you're so condescending sometimes."

Jack smiled and winked at Daniel's annoyed expression before making his way to the front door. He noticed his sister rolling her eyes at the shenanigans'


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks all of you for your kind words and for keep going on about posting more of this! I had fun writing this part and have in mind the next bit to add reaaly soon ! Some time reading all that cool fanfic from some of my readers has also helped the muse, so thankyou all xx**

* * *

Jack watched Daniel stroll into the house, sighing all the way. Yup, Jack had annoyed the shit out of him! And not since being a kid had that feeling pleased him so much. It was terrible, but true. He'd always been a big tease; it must have been being in his parents' presence that really bought it out in him…

"Owwww!" the unsuspecting Colonel howled.

"Jonathon O'Neill! What do you take me for!" hissed his very annoyed mother. Her Irish lilt always came out when she was truly pissy.

Jack twisted, only to have the bony fingers grip his ear a little tighter. "Moooooom… What?" bending over, his painful back and legs complaining, to his disgust he heard the snigger of his sister and favourite best friend…'great'.

"You two, cut it out! Else the same horrible punishment will be bestowed upon you pair too!" hollered the small, but obviously very strong woman.

Jack almost shuddered at that threat, horrible punishment? He'd teased Daniel, that's what Daniel was for – well, sometimes…

The small woman he loved without question tugged on his slightly stubble chin, forcing cold blue eyes to meet his warm, guilt stricken, brown ones. "Jonathon?"

"Yes, Mom," he'd co-operate. He knew now was not the time to argue.

"What do you think you were doing?"

Jack chewed his lip, the one person he couldn't out stare or outwit was holding hard to his ear and making him feel ten all over again. "Messing about?" Doh! How stupid was he?

"Pardon?"

Jack's eyes dropped to the floor, this woman could do guilt like no other, apart from maybe, Janet. "I was just messing, mom."

"Jonathon O'Neill, start talking or I start swatting!" the small woman snarled.

"What? You wouldn't? Owwwww! Okay, okay, you would," the Colonel yelped. "I was teasing him, annoying him, being Jack, being your son."

"He's your best friend and I don't like it, Jonathon. Do you understand?"

Now Jack's head dropped, his mother finally releasing him. "Sorry," he mumbled.

The well practiced mother dropped the grip she had on her sons ear and cupped his chin gently, "Look at me when you're speaking, son."

Resisting the urge to sigh and roll his eyes, Jack looked at the woman he still respected and feared the most in his life and apologized. This sucked, how could this happen to the Black Op's trained Colonel? Mind you, his abilities must have come from somewhere and his mom had certainly never missed a trick.

"Right, in you go," Martha gently batted Jack's behind, "And to bed early tonight."

The colonels hand instantly twitched back to cover his six and then he realized what she'd just said. "Bed? Early? Me? Air force Colonel, War veteran?"

Martha smiled at her sons' incredulity, "Your not the only one, Daniel's going early too."

Jack coughed before smirking knowingly at his mother.

"Don't look at me like that, Daniel knows the deal and you know your father doesn't take kindly to being argued with."

Jack sat at the kitchen table after shrugging off his coat, Daniel and Em' where thankfully know where to be seen. "You mean he argued with dad?" Jack was ore struck; even he'd never dared argue with his father.

"I'm not going to say anymore about it, Jonathon. All you need to know is you've also earned the dubious honor of joining him," Martha smiled disarmingly.

Jack sighed, "Mom, I hate to point out the obvious, but me and Danny are both grown men. You do remember just how old I am don'tcha mom?"

The older O'Neill finished up making coffee before placing a large mug before her son. "Of course, but you're still my child, always will be and you still occasionally act out like you used to too. It's a parents' discretion. You do the crime, you do the time. You know the drill Jonathon."

The colonel rolled his eyes, getting his hand slapped for the trouble. "Mom!" he hissed, nursing the sting. "You know I could protest at this juvenile treatment?"

Martha smiled knowingly, "And I could call your father."

"You could, but…"

"But what, son?" Jon O'Neill wandered in, stamping his feet as he came.

Jack cringed as his mom grinned at him, "Nothing dad, nothing at all."

"The early night will do you both good anyway. You and Daniel had a busy day yesterday and its Christmas eve tomorrow. There'll be plenty for you to get on with."

Jack winced, now his dad would ask, great.

"You having an early night with Danny then, Jon?"

The younger O'Neill stuck his head in the mug and nodded, before struggling to meet his dads' eye. "I…er thought it might do me good."

"You mean your mom caught you annoying Danny in the car on the way home?" Jon smiled. Damn, he looked like he was enjoying this.

"Well, ur, yeah…kinda," Jack returned the mug to his mouth knowing he couldn't deny the accusation and if he wasn't mistaken his parents winked at each other.

"You know, for loving parents you can be real mean to a kid," the colonel sighed, shaking his head.

"We know you better than you think, Jonathon and we're learning to know and love Daniel too. Be good to him, son. He looks starved of affection at the best of times and rarely smiles. You make him smile, we know that, but you bugging the hell out of him on the drive back was a step to far and like we said, an early night wont hurt anyway and it will make Danny feel better that we don't single anyone of our kids out for special treatment."

Jack smiled at his dads heart felt concern. "You can say that again, my ears still throbbing."

"And you deserved that, Jonathon, so don't be complaining."

The colonel squirmed at his moms' course tone, "Okay, okay, I get it!"

Martha got to her feet smiling, "Good, good. Now go find Danny and tell him the good news. It'll make him feel better and I need room to cook."

Jack got up and rolled his eyes.

"Jonathon?"

"Okay, okay. I'm going I'm going!"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, sorry this has taken soooooooooo long *scuffs toe a little* I've been soooooo busy, changing jobs, moving and god knows what else. I just hope its worth the wait ;) Lots of huggles and please leave constructive feedback (even though im crap at updating) xxx

* * *

"Jack?"

"What, Daniel," the colonel huffed, sullenly.

"Why are we in bed at eight thirty in the evening?"

That was obviously meant to be a rhetorical question, thought Jack as he rolled slowly onto his back, tugging the hockey bead-spread with him before staring at Daniel. "Doh?"

Daniel, in turn, rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you still do as your mom says."

Jack frowned at the pyjama clad archaeologist currently hovering in his bedroom doorway. "Are you sure you've actually been taking any notice of whose in charge here over the last two days?"

"But you're a Colonel," the younger man smiled knowingly.

"And she's my mom, Daniel. A man has to know when he's beat and I can honestly say I've been well aware of that in this house since my early teens."

"What happened?"

Yup, he knew that question was coming. Good ole' Danny, ever the archaeologist.

"You don't need to know, Daniel. Go back to bed before mom catches you." Jack rolled back over, tugging the cover a little closer to his ears and hoping his friend would get the message that he didn't really want to share this little story.

But, oh no, the younger man made a great fuss of quietly closing the creaking door and tip toeing in an over exaggerated manner towards the bed, "Sooooooo ?"

Jack frowned, rolling back slightly. "It was such a long time ago, Daniel."

"But you remember oh so clearly, Jack," the younger man grinned.

Admitting defeat and knowing Daniel wasn't going anywhere unless he spilt the beans, the older man rolled back, squinting at his friend. "If you tell another living, breathing soul what I'm about to tell you, so help me god, I will do you serious bodily harm."

"My lips are sealed."

"They'd better be, Spacemonkey."

"Har-de-har! Come on, Jack. Spill!"

Settling more comfortably back against his headboard, the colonel remembered being in this very similar position many years before…

"I'm going out, Mom."

Jonathon O'Neill grabbed his high school baseball jacket and slid through the front door. He had new sneakers on, clean jeans and his best t-shirt. There wasn't anyone else he'd make this kind of effort for apart from Sara.

Just breaking free of the front gate, the door behind him opened, his Mom appearing with flour covered hands, "What time will you be home, Son ?"

Turning on his heel as he'd been about to make a dash for it, he smiled beguilingly at the woman he loved and feared the most in his life. "Ummm, probably about 10."

"Make that 9, Mr."

"9.30?"

"Don't push it," the small woman warned.

Jack rolled his eyes before giving it a thought. "You won't be going anywhere if you pull that face at me anymore, young man."

"Sorry, it's just I'm taking Sara out," he was whining and he knew it. Fifteen year olds weren't supposed to whine, but when faced with your Mom, it just kind of happened.

"I'm sure you are and I'm sure that her parents will be expecting you to get her home at a reasonable hour too."

"Ok," he sighed and wandered off with a little less wind in his sails than he'd had before. Back for 9, that just sucked!

Later on that evening, they'd been to the movies and were having a coffee at the local diner. It was getting on for the time that he should be heading home...

"Shall we go to the dance for an hour?" A grinning Sara asked. He was just about to say that they should be heading back, when she managed to catch his eye again. "I haven't gotta be home until 10, we have loads of time."

He smiled on the outside, but on the inside was kicking himself senseless. 10? She could stay out `till 10? God he'd look a fool if he told her he'd have to be back for 9. Before he could think of another thing to say, he was committed... "Okay, let's go, should be fun."

Oh how wrong could a person be? Yeah it was fun, fun right up until the point that his Dad appeared at the Dance Hall door. So convinced he'd been that he'd get back late, his parents would shout, have probably worried, maybe grounded him for a few days, all the usual stuff really, but no. God he should have known so much better.

Trying to pretend he hadn't seen the big man appear in the door, Jack thought he'd try getting out the back way, but he underestimated his father. Seconds from saving his street cred, (`cause let's face it, that's all that really matters to a fifteen year old). A very large hand locked onto his arm.

"Oww!"

"Jonathon?"

'Crap, crap and double crap!' Jack winced, smiling weakly. "That would be me."

Of course, the dance had stopped and every cool kid as far as the naked eye could see was standing and watching, either in abhorrent horror, but more likely, laughing there socks off on the inside and thanking the lord it wasn't them.

Jack recalled being a popular kid, good at sports, reasonably intelligent, but plain lazy when asked to apply himself – unless it was something he really wanted, of course- He was cheeky, but in kind of likeable way, so a majority of his teachers told him and from that point on, while Jack was wishing to hell the world would stop and let him off, he became somewhat of a legend. Or was that a laughing stock? He never really made his mind up.

His Mom had taken great pains to go all Irish and tell anyone that would listen – or in fact, didn't have a choice – how disappointed she was in her disobedient son. All this while he was being dragged bodily back through the crowd of on lookers in the dance hall. His Dad, on the other hand, managed to keep his promises of actual bodily harm to a reasonably low level, although by this point his ear was feeling the pain somewhat.

Daniel laughed heartily.

Jack rolled his eyes and rolled back over.

"They wouldn't do that to you now, Jack. Your Mom and Dad have a lot of respect for you and love."

The Colonel peered back over his shoulder, squinting at his friend, "Ya think?"

Now the archaeologist giggled. Jack sighed, beating his pillow with some vigour.

"They love you very much, Jack." Daniel murmured before pausing, turning away a little to take a breath. "I – I kinda wish I'd had someone to do that for me when I was a teenager. Not that I was out with girls, or anything like that you understand."

Jack could sense the slowly ducking head and could hear the loss and regret in his best friends voice. He wanted to lighten the mood, Christmas Eve wasn't the time to be mopping, even though he knew there was candour on that last statement, something that didn't happen very much, if ever, with Daniel.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it Rock Boy, I'm sure my mom and dad will do you the same favour some time, even if you are a grown man." Jack had turned and sat up, ruffling his archaeologist's hair and fortunately noticed the tiny glimmer of a smile spreading across his friends face. "Anyway, you'd better go get some rest, you look tired, regardless of what you think. It won't do either of us any harm to get a good night's sleep."

And with that, the colonel's door creaked open, revealing the mom in question.

"And now Jonathon's regaled the memories of his terrible upbringing, you'd both better get some rest, or I'll get John up here quick smart."

"Mom?"

"Mrs O'Neill?" The pair uttered in unison.

"Yes, you don't need to look at me like that, I've been here for long enough. Come on, Daniel, Jonathon needs his beauty sleep, I'll bring you both up some cocoa."

Daniel got up and giggled and Martha patted him on the shoulder.

Jack sighed, pulling the quilt over his head. "It never ends, does it Mom."

"No, Son, being a Mom never ends," she winked.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Another Chapter with a HUGE gap... sorry peeps. I am writing and trying to finish/continue stories, so i hope your real patient. All i can promise is i wont leave any of these unfinished, promise :) xx hugs**

* * *

The next morning Daniel woke to the unmistakable aroma of Christmas morning – or at least how he'd always imagined it should be. He turned over stretching, enjoying the general feeling of warmth, comfort and security he felt right at that moment.

After a few moments of enjoying just lying there he decided it was time to get up and shower. Daniel had a good feeling about what the day would hold for him, he'd even go as far as to say that he felt excited, something that he hadn't experienced for as long as he could remember at this time of the year.

Rolling over and sitting up Daniel grabbed his glasses from the night stand. As his eyes adjusted, he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing – a full, decoratively knitted, stocking. He hadn't woken to presents on the end of his bed for… well; he just couldn't remember it had been so long.

Remembering where he was, smiling and rubbing his hand through his sleep ruffled hair; Daniel grabbed the gifts and stumbled into his best friends' room.

Jack was still asleep. Grinning, the younger man pounced on his friend, the thrill of Christmas mornings long passed bringing back memories from his child hood and fuelling his excitement.

Jack groaned while aimlessly flapping away his attacker. "Daniel?"

"Presents!"

"What?"

"Presents, Jack, look !"

Jack rolled over squinting at his unusually excited friend. "Daniel, you're bouncing on my bed."

"I am?" Daniel suddenly realised what he was doing. Knees dug into the deep mattress, he was bouncing like an eight year old clutching his newly found stash of goodies. "Sorry, Jack, I'll get off." Daniel started to move away looking somewhat disappointed.

Coming around a little more, Jack recognised the 'puppy hit with a rolled newspaper' look on his friend and quickly shuffled up the bed trying to make his sleep addled mind function. "Hey, Danny, it's ok. Get over here and show me what Santa's left for ya."

Daniel cracked a small smile and a little less exuberantly sat by his friend. "Hey, you want me to pass your stocking too?"

"Course Danny, that would be great," Jack smiled genuinely.

The younger man gained a little more bounce while grabbing the stocking from the end of his friends bed before emptying the contents of his all over the bed.

"Daniel?"

"I'm the guest, Jack. I get to open presents first," the archaeologist grinned.

Jack rolled his eyes and watched Daniel grasp the largest gift and rip off the wrapping. "Oh Cool, it's that new Indianan Jones Lego game I wanted for X-Box," Daniel grinned before his forehead wrinkled. "Hey, how'd your parent's know I wanted this?"

Jack winked, "We do talk, Danny."

Now Daniel worried, "I hope what I've got them is ok?"

"Stop worrying, Daniel. It'll be fine."

Daniel smiled, "You gonna open one of your presents, Jack?"

"Ok, pass me one over here." Jack took the gift and shook it carefully near his ear.

"Oh, come on Jack, I'm waiting here." Daniel felt himself bouncing again, but right at this point he didn't care.

The Colonel rolled his eyes, "Ok, ok. " Sliding his fingers in the open crevices Jack tugged at the paper. "Cool, the fishing DVD I'd been looking at," the older man smiled.

"Ok you two, breakfasts ready and what have I told you about opening gifts before we eat, Jonathon?"

Daniel and Jack peered at the door framing the lady of the house who stood, hands on hips, wearing her ever present apron.

"Daniel did it," Jack grinned playfully.

Martha smiled, "Come on, you can shower and dress when we've eaten."

Deciding to feed Daniel's apparent enjoyment, Jack jumped to his feet and rushed past his Mom, "Catch me if you can, Danny!"

Daniel grinned, following his friend, "Coming!"

Martha stood back, observing the silliness and shook her head. "How old are these two?" she muttered to herself.

…

Crashing down the stairs and sliding into the kitchen, Jack came to a sudden standstill. Daniel ran into his still friend, not seeing straight away why jack had come to a dead stop.

"Carter?"

"Colonel, Daniel, merry Christmas."

TBC


End file.
